noch keiner - wenn ihr ne idee habt : her damit
by xMoonlight0301x
Summary: Harrys 5. schuljahr.


Die geschicht spielt nach Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch.  
  
Inhalt: Zum Inhalt kann ich noch nichts sagen weil ich mir selbst noch nicht sicher bin wo das ganze hinläuft. Last euch also überraschen.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Personen gehören leider nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling.  
  
PS: das ist mein erster Versuch selber ne fic zu schreiben. also habt geduld mit mir , es kann nur besser werden..*gg*  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Harry liegt in seinem Bett und schläft. er hat einen Traum:  
  
Er steht in einen Raum, alles ist dunkel. An einer wand direkt vor ihm steht ein Bett, darauf liegt ein zierliches rothaariges Mädchen. Es weint. Irgendwie kommt sich ihm bekannt vor aber er kann sie nicht erkennen das sie mit dem rücken zu ihm liegt. Auf einmal dreht sich um. Es ist die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes. -Ginny Weasley!  
  
Er wacht auf. Es ist noch alles dunkel und er schaut auf seinen alten Wecker - es ist grade kurz nach 12. seit wenigen Minuten ist er 15 Jahre alt, ein stolzes alter, wenn man bedenkt wie oft er dem tot schon ins Auge geblickt hat.  
  
Auf einmal kommt seine Schneeeule Hedwig durchs Fenster geflogen. Sie hat ein kleines Paket und einen Brief bei sich. Ihr folgen zwei weitere Eulen, die kleinere von beiden kennt er, es ist Pig, die Eule seines besten Freundes Ron. Sein Pate Sirius hat sie ihm vor etwas über einem Jahr geschenkt, als Ersatz für seine Ratte Krätze, nachdem sich herausgestellt hat das sie eigentlich keine Ratte ist, sondern Peter Pettigrew- der Mann der schuld ist am tot von Harrys Eltern und daran das Sirius 12 Jahre seines Lebens unschuldig in Askaban, dem Zauberergefängnis gesessen hat.  
  
Zuerst nimmt er Hedwig ihre last ab. Sie kneift ihm ein paar mal zärtlich ins Ohr und flattert dann in ihren Käfig um etwas zu trinken und dann zu schlafen.  
  
Er öffnet das Paket, darin findet er eine schöne schwarze Uhr mit einem goldenen Ziffernblatt. Dann öffnet er den Brief, dort steht:  
  
Lieber Harry,  
  
Ich wünsche die alles gute zum Geburtstag und hoffe das es dir gut geht. Leider kann ich dir nicht verraten wo ich bin, da das Ministerium mich noch immer sucht. Aber ich verspreche dir das es mir gut geht und wir uns bestimmt bald wiedersehen.  
  
Dein Sirius  
  
PS: ich hoffe die Uhr gefällt dir. Ich habe sie einst selber von deinem Vater zum Geburtstag  
  
Bekommen.  
  
Harry legte den Brief von Sirius auf seinen Nachttisch, gleich nachdem er sich die Uhr umgemacht hatte und widmete sich dann der kleinen Eule seines Freundes.  
  
Das Paket was sie trug war eigentlich viel zu groß für sie und kaum hatte er es ihr abgenommen flatterte sie laut quiekend zum Fenster heraus.  
  
In dem Paket waren jede menge Süßigkeiten und - ein Löffel?! Nachdem er alles ausgepackt hatte fand er ganz unten noch einen Brief:  
  
Hallo Harry,  
  
Erst einmal herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag! Stell dir vor, dad hat noch einmal mit Dumbledore gesprochen und er hat erlaubt das du den Rest der Ferien bei uns verbringen darfst! Ist das nicht toll? Falls du dich jetzt fragst wie du zu uns kommen sollst, der Löffel in dem Paket ist ein Portschlüssel. Nimm ihn einfach morgen mittag um 12.00 in die Hand und schon bist du bei uns. Hermine kommt später in den Ferien nach. Sie ist noch mit ihren Eltern in Italien im Urlaub.  
  
Also, bis morgen  
  
Ron  
  
PS: ich hoffe die Dursleys machen nicht zu viel ärger weil du zu uns fährst.  
  
Harry freute sich, er würde den Rest der Ferien im Fuchsbau bei dem weasleys verbringen. Und Hermine seine beste Freundin gleich nach Ron würde später auch noch nachkommen. Und er würde einen Monat eher von den Dursleys wegkommen als er gehofft hatte. Wenn das keine gute Nachricht war.  
  
Dann nahm er auch der dritten Eule das Paket ab. Es war von Hermine. Sie schenkte ihm ein Buch über Quidditch. Auch sie hatte ihm einen Brief geschrieben. Sie gratulierte ihm zum Geburtstag und erzählte von ihrem Urlaub.  
  
Nachdem er sich eine weile an seinen Geschenken erfreut hatte legte er sich wieder ins Bett. Als er so dalag fiel ihm sein Traum wieder ein. Ginny hatte weinend in einem dunklen Raum gelegen und ihn um Hilfe gerufen. Bevor er jedoch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte war er eingeschlafen. Diesmal träumte der nicht.  
  
Am nächsten morgen wurde er unsanft von der schrillen stimme Tante Petunias aus dem Schlaf gerissen: " Harry, steht auf und komm runter es gibt Frühstück."  
  
Schnell stand er auf, und zog sich an. Nachdem er sich seine neue Uhr umgebunden hatte ging er rasch hinunter in die Küche. Als er am Tisch saß viel ihm ein, das er den Dursleys noch Bescheid sagen musste das er später zu den Dursleys fährt.  
  
Er räusperte sich: " Ähm... Onkel Vernon?" " Was?" Schnauzte sein Onkel ihn an. " Ich werde den Rest der Ferien bei meinem Schulfreund Ron verbringen. Das ist doch Ok? Oder?"  
  
Onkel Vernon nickte und gab ein leises "hmm." von sich welches Harry als ein Ja deutete.  
  
Nachdem sie zuende gefrühstückt hatten, lief er schnell nach oben und packte seine Sachen. Dann um kurz vor 12 nahm er den Löffel in die Hand und seinen Koffer und Hedwig in die andere. Er hasste es mit Portschlüsseln zu reisen aber wie sollte er sonst zum Fuchsbau reisen?  
  
Dann, die Uhr schlug grade 12.00 Uhr, spürte er das typische Reißen um seinen Bauchnabel, das bedeutete das er nun in wenigen Sekunden im Fuchsbau ankommen würde. Und da war er auch schon. Er lag auf dem Boden, sein Koffer war bei dem Aufprall aufgegangen und Hedwig schuhute ärgerlich, weil sie mit samt Käfig umgefallen war.  
  
Vor ihm stand die weasleys. Sie begrüßten ihn alle jedoch nicht so fröhlich wie sonst. Er wunderte sich darüber. Dann merkte er das jemand fehlte. Er fragte: " wo ist denn Ginny?" Mrs Weasley kamen gleich die tränen und auch alle anderen sahen besorgt aus. Ron antwortete:  
  
" Ginny - keine Ahnung, als Mom sie heute morgen wecken wollte lag sie nicht in ihrem Bett. Mom macht sich natürlich sorgen aber ich denke sie ist nur etwas eher aufgestanden und treibt sich irgendwo im Garten rum... aber komm ich helfe dir die Sachen in mein Zimmer zu bringen."  
  
Harry überkam ein ungutes Gefühl. - er erinnerte sich an seinen Traum und er hoffte wirklich das Ron recht hatte." 


End file.
